Digital Slide List from Juan Rosai Collection
World famous surgical pathologist, Dr. Juan Rosai, donated his enormous teaching collection to create the online library known as the Rosai Collection (http://rosaicollection.org/ - a joint venture between Aperio/Leica and the USCAP). The Rosai Collection has a wealth of fascinating and rare cases, but given its voluminous size, it can be difficult to find what one is looking for. Dr. Mark Wick recently began to compile links of good digital slide cases from the Rosai Collection; with his permission, I am sharing these lists of links here for the benefit of the online pathology community. Enjoy! - Jerad Gardner, MD 'BONE TUMORS & PSEUDOTUMORS ' OSTEOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem4/sem4-case12.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem7/sem7-case14.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem76/sem76-case1.svs/view.apml DESMOPLASTIC FIBROMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem4/sem4-case21.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem76/sem76-case6.svs/view.apml GIANT CELL TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem4/sem4-case22.svs/view.apml LANGERHANS CELL HISTIOCYTOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem7/sem7-case13.svs/view.apml FIBROUS DYSPLASIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem7/sem7-case4.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem57a/sem57a-case1.svs/view.apml EWING SARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem19/sem19-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1487/sem1487-case4.svs/view.apml LOW-GRADE CHONDROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem40/sem40-case11.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem44/sem44-case108.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1160/sem1160-case10.svs/view.apml CHORDOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem43/sem43-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1238/sem1238-case7.svs/view.apml HEMANGIOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem44/sem44-case103.svs/view.apml NON-HODGKIN LYMPHOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem44/sem44-case104.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem64/sem64-case12.svs/view.apml “BROWN” TUMOR OF HYPERPARATHYROIDISM (OSTEITIS FIBROSA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem57a/sem57a-case13.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1471/sem1471-case23.svs/view.apml METAPHYSEAL FIBROUS DEFECT (NON-OSSIFYING FIBROMA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem57a/sem57a-case2.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem562/sem562-case3.svs/view.apml TUMEFACTIVE OSTEOMYELITIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem76/sem76-case3.svs/view.apml CHONDROMYXOID FIBROMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1239/sem1239-case6.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1225/sem1225-case2.svs/view.apml GIANT CELL REPARATIVE GRANULOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1240/sem1240-case4.svs/view.apml OSTEOBLASTOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1487/sem1487-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1488/sem1488-case5.svs/view.apml ANEURYSMAL BONE CYST http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1487/sem1487-case7.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem928/sem928-case7.svs/view.apml SYNOVIAL CHONDROMATOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1487/sem1487-case9.svs/view.apml CHONDROBLASTOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1488/sem1488-case1.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1192/sem1192-case1.svs/view.apml ADAMANTINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1488/sem1488-case13.svs/view.apml BIZARRE PAROSTEAL OSTEOCHONDROMATOUS (NORA) LESION http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1488/sem1488-case20.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1192/sem1192-case20.svs/view.apml DEDIFFERENTIATED CHONDROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1488/sem1488-case3.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem584/sem584-case17.svs/view.apml MESENCHYMAL CHONDROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1488/sem1488-case4.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem584/sem584-case18.svs/view.apml TELANGIECTATIC OSTEOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1488/sem1488-case7.svs/view.apml PERIOSTEAL OSTEOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1488/sem1488-case8.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem143/sem143-case14.svs/view.apml FIBROSARCOMA OF BONE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1488/sem1488-case8.svs/view.apml OSTEOCHONDROMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1178/sem1178-case3.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1221/sem1221-case5.svs/view.apml SMALL-CELL OSTEOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1208/sem1208-case10.svs/view.apml METASTATIC RENAL CELL CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem958/sem958-case15.svs/view.apml HIGH-GRADE CHONDROSARCOMA (NOT DEDIFFERENTIATED) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem578/sem578-case21.svs/view.apml PERIOSTEAL (JUXTACORTICAL) CHONDROMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem584/sem584-case1.svs/view.apml PLASMA CELL MYELOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem584/sem584-case13.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem542/sem542-case9.svs/view.apml OSSIFYING FIBROMA (OSTEOFIBROUS DYSPLASIA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem548/sem548-case4.svs/view.apml POST-IRRADIATION SARCOMA OF BONE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem552/sem552-case8.svs/view.apml PAROSTEAL OSTEOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem197/sem197-case7.svs/view.apml CHONDROID CHORDOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem270/sem270-case16.svs/view.apml ANGIOSARCOMA OF BONE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem323/sem323-case1.svs/view.apml PROLIFERATIVE & TUMEFACTIVE PAGET DISEASE OF BONE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem362/sem362-case4.svs/view.apml SCHWANNOMA OF BONE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem138/sem138-case3.svs/view.apml HYPERTROPHIC OSTEOARTHROPATHY http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem144/sem144-case8.svs/view.apml PLEOMORPHIC SARCOMA (MALIGNANT FIBROUS HISTIOCYTOMA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem76/sem76-case7.svs/view.apml LIVER TUMORS ' Hepatoblastoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem43/sem43-case4.svs/view.apml Mesenchymal hamartoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem69/sem69-case2.svs/view.apml Angiosarcoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem200/sem200-case11.svs/view.apml Focal nodular hyperplasia http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem180/sem180-case19.svs/view.apml Hepatic adenoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem200/sem200-case10.svs/view.apml Metastatic melanoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem261/sem261-case19.svs/view.apml Non-Hodgkin lymphoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem312/sem312-case5.svs/view.apml Hepatocellular carcinoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem313/sem313-case16.svs/view.apml Sarcomatoid carcinoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem360/sem360-case10.svs/view.apml Leukemic infiltration http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem542/sem542-case11.svs/view.apml Hepatocholangiocarcinoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem570/sem570-case10.svs/view.apml Infantile hemangioendothelioma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem938/sem938-case5.svs/view.apml Fibrolamellar hepatocellular carcinoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1143/sem1143-case8.svs/view.apml Clear-cell hepatocellular carcinoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1143/sem1143-case9.svs/view.apml Embryonal sarcoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1178/sem1178-case9.svs/view.apml Epithelioid hemangioendothelioma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1195/sem1195-case20.svs/view.apml Metastatic gastrointestinal stromal tumor http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1207/sem1207-case6.svs/view.apml Biliary cystadenoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1481/sem1481-case11.svs/view.apml Yolk sac carcinoma in liver—primary? http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1481/sem1481-case15.svs/view.apml Peliosis hepatis http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1496/sem1496-case1.svs/view.apml Cholangiocarcinoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1481/sem1481-case4.svs/view.apml Inflammatory cholangiocarcinoma http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1481/sem1481-case25.svs/view.apml '''LUNG TUMORS ' EPITHELIOID SOLITARY FIBROUS TUMOR OF THE PLEURA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem5/sem5-case6.svs/view.apml BIPHASIC PLEURAL MESOTHELIOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem48/sem48-case10.svs/view.apml SMALL-CELL NEUROENDOCRINE CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem59/sem59-case1.svs/view.apml SQUAMOUS-CELL CARCINOMA WITH IN-SITU BRONCHIAL COMPONENT http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem59/sem59-case2.svs/view.apml FETAL-TYPE ADENOCARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem59/sem59-case4.svs/view.apml CHONDROID HAMARTOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem59/sem59-case8.svs/view.apml FAT-RICH HAMARTOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem70/sem70-case1.svs/view.apml ADENOCARCINOMA WITH CLEAR-CELL FEATURES http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem64/sem64-case17.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem66/sem66-case20a.svs/view.apml PRIMARY LEIOMYOSARCOMA OF LUNG http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem70/sem70-case19.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1446/sem1446-case19.svs/view.apml MARGINAL-ZONE LYMPHOMA OF LUNG http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem70/sem70-case20.svs/view.apml LOW-GRADE NEUROENDOCRINE CARCINOMA (“TYPICAL CARCINOID”) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem70/sem70-case3.svs/view.apml ADENOID CYSTIC CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem70/sem70-case4.svs/view.apml VIRAL PAPILLOMATOSIS OF AIRWAYS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem70/sem70-case9.svs/view.apml ENDOBRONCHIAL SQUAMOUS CELL CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem80/sem80-case7.svs/view.apml METASTATIC SARCOMATOID RENAL CELL CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem98/sem98-case8.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem5/sem5-case9.svs/view.apml INFLAMMATORY MYOFIBROBLASTIC TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem113/sem113-case10.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1195/sem1195-case4.svs/view.apml LANGERHANS CELL HISTIOCYTOSIS (“EOSINOPHILIC GRANULOMA”) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1486/sem1486-case22.svs/view.apml HIGH-GRADE FOLLICULAR LYMPHOMA IN LUNG http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1486/sem1486-case21.svs/view.apml HIGH-GRADE LYMPHOMATOID GRANULOMATOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1486/sem1486-case20.svs/view.apml METASTATIC PAPILLARY THYROID CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1446/sem1446-case16.svs/view.apml NON-INVASIVE ADENOCARCINOMA (FORMERLY BRONCHIOLOALVEOLAR) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1446/sem1446-case6.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem745/sem745-case3.svs/view.apml METASTATIC CHORIOCARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1483/sem1483-case10.svs/view.apml PAPILLARY ADENOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1485/sem1485-case11.svs/view.apml LARGE-CELL UNDIFFERENTIATED CARCINOMA WITH GIANT-CELL FEATURES http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1485/sem1485-case16.svs/view.apml LARGE-CELL NEUROENDOCRINE CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1485/sem1485-case20.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1147/sem1147-case5.svs/view.apml BIPHASIC SARCOMATOID CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1485/sem1485-case8.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem580/sem580-case20.svs/view.apml SPINDLE-CELL CARCINOID TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1486/sem1486-case1.svs/view.apml PULMONARY “BLASTOMA” (BIPHASIC SARCOMATOID CARCINOMA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1486/sem1486-case10.svs/view.apml SARCOMATOID MESOTHELIOMA WITH OSTEOCARTILAGINOUS COMPONENTS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1486/sem1486-case16.svs/view.apml ALVEOLAR ADENOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem975/sem975-case3.svs/view.apml EPITHELIOID HEMANGIOENDOTHELIOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem993/sem993-case2.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1199/sem1199-case10.svs/view.apml PLEUROPULMONARY BLASTOMA, TYPE I http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1000/sem1000-case2.svs/view.apml SCLEROSING HEMANGIOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1000/sem1000-case3.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1044/sem1044-case2.svs/view.apml GRADE II NEUROENDOCRINE CARCINOMA (“ATYPICAL CARCINOID”) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1000/sem1000-case5.svs/view.apml MONOPHASIC SARCOMATOID CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1131/sem1131-case10.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1131/sem1131-case3.svs/view.apml INTRAPULMONARY SYNOVIAL SARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1131/sem1131-case5.svs/view.apml ADENOSQUAMOUS CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1147/sem1147-case7.svs/view.apml ENDOBRONCHIAL MUCOUS GLAND ADENOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem832/sem832-case14.svs/view.apml PLEURAL SPLENOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem865/sem865-case1.svs/view.apml MUCOEPIDERMOID CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem554/sem554-case12.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem580/sem580-case7.svs/view.apml POORLY-DIFFERENTIATED ADENOCARCINOMA, ACINAR TYPE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem580/sem580-case16.svs/view.apml CYSTIC ADENOMATOID MALFORMATION http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem576/sem576-case5.svs/view.apml INTRAPULMONARY CHONDROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem217/sem217-case12.svs/view.apml INTRAPULMONARY ALVEOLAR RHABDOMYOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem554/sem554-case11.svs/view.apml CLEAR-CELL TUMOR (“SUGAR” TUMOR; PECOMA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1155/sem1155-case8.svs/view.apml PRIMITIVE NEUROECTODERMAL TUMOR (ASKIN TUMOR) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1159/sem1159-case2.svs/view.apml NON-INVASIVE ADENOCARCINOMA (FORMERLY BRONCHIOLOALVEOLAR), MUCINOUS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1171/sem1171-case5.svs/view.apml PULMONARY ARTERY TRUNK SARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1199/sem1199-case11.svs/view.apml BENIGN METASTASIZING LEIOMYOMA (OF UTERUS) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1199/sem1199-case15.svs/view.apml EPITHELIOID ANGIOSARCOMA OF PLEURA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1224/sem1224-case10.svs/view.apml MELANOMA IN THE LUNG (? PRIMARY) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1446/sem1446-case18.svs/view.apml PLASMA-CELL RICH VARIANT OF MARGINAL-ZONE LYMPHOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1485/sem1485-case10.svs/view.apml 'LUNG DISEASE, NON-NEOPLASTIC ' HYALINE MEMBRANE DISEASE OF INFANCY http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem58/sem58-case6.svs/view.apml CRYPTOCOCCAL PNEUMONIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem70/sem70-case22.svs/view.apml BLASTOMYCOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem100/sem100-case1.svs/view.apml ACTINOMYCOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem100/sem100-case13.svs/view.apml COCCIDIOIDOMYCOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem100/sem100-case18.svs/view.apml MUCORMYCOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem100/sem100-case19.svs/view.apml NOCARDIOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem100/sem100-case20.svs/view.apml PLEURAL ENDOMETRIOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem101/sem101-case13.svs/view.apml HAMARTOMATOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem147/sem147-case12.svs/view.apml MINERAL OIL GRANULOMAS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem158/sem158-case9.svs/view.apml BRONCHOPULMONARY DYSPLASIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem204/sem204-case2.svs/view.apml DIFFUSE ALVEOLAR DAMAGE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem265/sem265-case12.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem350/sem350-case13.svs/view.apml NIEMANN-PICK DISEASE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem315/sem315-case10.svs/view.apml ANTHRACOSILICOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem320/sem320-case3.svs/view.apml METASTATIC CALCIFICATION OF LUNG IN HYPERCALCEMIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem346/sem346-case15.svs/view.apml NONSPECIFIC INTERSTITIAL PNEUMONIA WITH LYMPHOID HYPERPLASIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem360/sem360-case5.svs/view.apml LYMPHANGIOLEIOMYOMATOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem372/sem372-case3.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1182/sem1182-case1.svs/view.apml CHILDHOOD LOBAR EMPHYSEMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem372/sem372-case7.svs/view.apml CYSTIC FIBROSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem372/sem372-case8.svs/view.apml PULMONARY VENOOCCLUSIVE DISEASE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem964/sem964-case2.svs/view.apml POLYOMAVIRUS PNEUMONIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1016/sem1016-case3.svs/view.apml WEGENER GRANULOMATOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1155/sem1155-case1.svs/view.apml HEMOPHILUS INFLUENZAE PNEUMONIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1199/sem1199-case12.svs/view.apml BRONCHOCENTRIC GRANULOMATOSIS (ALLERGIC ASPERGILLOSIS) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1199/sem1199-case6.svs/view.apml ERDHEIM-CHESTER DISEASE OF THE LUNG http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1199/sem1199-case7.svs/view.apml ROSAI-DORFMAN DISEASE OF THE LUNG http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1199/sem1199-case8.svs/view.apml STAPHYLOCOCCUS AUREUS PNEUMONIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1456/sem1456-case23.svs/view.apml HYPERSENSITIVITY PNEUMONIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1485/sem1485-case12.svs/view.apml RHEUMATOID NODULE IN THE LUNG http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1485/sem1485-case18.svs/view.apml 'MEDIASTINAL LESIONS ' GANGLIONEUROMA OF POSTERIOR MEDIASTINUM http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem59/sem59-case10.svs/view.apml ORGANOID THYMOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem62/sem62-case5b.svs/view.apml GANGLIONEUROBLASTOMA OF POSTERIOR MEDIASTINUM http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem69/sem69-case4.svs/view.apml THYMOMA, W.H.O. B1 TYPE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem214/sem214-case12.svs/view.apml THYMOMA. W.H.O. B2 TYPE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem140/sem140-case1b.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem263/sem263-case1.svs/view.apml THYMIC CARCINOID (NEUROENDOCRINE CARCINOMA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem182/sem182-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem214/sem214-case10.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1193/sem1193-case22.svs/view.apml LYMPHOBLASTIC LYMPHOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem247/sem247-case6.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1480/sem1480-case15.svs/view.apml NODULAR SCLEROSING HODGKIN LYMPHOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem250/sem250-case4.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem325/sem325-case7.svs/view.apml BRONCHOGENIC CYST http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem259/sem259-case5.svs/view.apml LARGE-CELL LYMPHOMA, SCLEROSING B-CELL TYPE OF THYMUS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem268/sem268-case1.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1123/sem1123-case5.svs/view.apml MATURE THYMIC TERATOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem268/sem268-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem335/sem335-case2.svs/view.apml THYMIC SEMINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem268/sem268-case6.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem277/sem277-case13.svs/view.apml DIFFERENTIATING NEUROBLASTOMA OF POSTERIOR MEDIASTINUM http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem268/sem268-case7.svs/view.apml THYMIC CARCINOMA, NON-KERATINIZING SQUAMOUS TYPE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem310/sem310-case18.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem994/sem994-case5.svs/view.apml THYMOMA, MICRONODULAR TYPE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem345/sem345-case1.svs/view.apml MALIGNANT PERIPHERAL NERVE SHEATH TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem365/sem365-case2.svs/view.apml EMBYRONAL RHABDOMYOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem376/sem376-case18.svs/view.apml ATYPICAL THYMOMA (W.H.O. TYPE B3) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem464/sem464-case1.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem821/sem821-case4.svs/view.apml SOLITARY FIBROUS TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem594/sem594-case13.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem741/sem741-case12.svs/view.apml POSTERIOR MEDIASTINAL LEIOMYOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem601/sem601-case16.svs/view.apml THYMIC LYMPHOID HYPERPLASIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem704/sem704-case7.svs/view.apml ANGIOMYOLIPOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem741/sem741-case1.svs/view.apml MYELOLIPOMA OF POSTERIOR MEDIASTINUM http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem741/sem741-case4.svs/view.apml SCHWANNOMA OF POSTERIOR MEDIASTINUM http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem741/sem741-case7.svs/view.apml LYMPHOEPITHELIOMA-LIKE THYMIC CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem741/sem741-case8.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem885/sem885-case11.svs/view.apml PARAGANGLIOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem769/sem769-case13b.svs/view.apml LYMPHOHEMANGIOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem841/sem841-case7.svs/view.apml CASTLEMAN DISEASE, HYALINE-VASCULAR TYPE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem940/sem940-case2.svs/view.apml NODULAR SCLEROSING HODGKIN LYMPHOMA, SYNCYTIAL VARIANT http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem950/sem950-case7.svs/view.apml INVASIVE THYMOMA, W.H.O. TYPE B3 http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1000/sem1000-case8.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1119/sem1119-case8.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1226/sem1226-case4.svs/view.apml BASALOID THYMIC CARCINOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1117/sem1117-case5.svs/view.apml THYMOLIPOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1117/sem1117-case8.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1480/sem1480-case8.svs/view.apml THYMOMA, W.H.O. TYPE AB http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1155/sem1155-case10.svs/view.apml MONOPHASIC SYNOVIAL SARCOMA OF THYMIC REGION http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1195/sem1195-case9.svs/view.apml MYXOID & ROUND-CELL LIPOSARCOMA OF THYMIC REGION http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1205/sem1205-case8.svs/view.apml TRUE THYMIC HYPERPLASIA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1221/sem1221-case2.svs/view.apml FIBROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1459/sem1459-case14.svs/view.apml THYMOMA, W.H.O. TYPE A http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1459/sem1459-case21.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1480/sem1480-case1.svs/view.apml YOLK SAC CARCINOMA OF THYMIC REGION http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1469/sem1469-case9.svs/view.apml MULTILOCULAR THYMIC CYST http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1480/sem1480-case22.svs/view.apml THYMIC CARCINOID (NEUROENDOCRINE CARCINOMA), SPINDLE-CELL http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1480/sem1480-case3.svs/view.apml CHORIOCARCINOMA IN THYMIC TERATOID TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1489/sem1489-case15.svs/view.apml 'SKIN CASES (Dermatopathology / Dermpath) ' 1. 37 year old man with a 0.8 cm blue-black nodule in the scalp. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem11/sem11-case11.svs/view.apml Cellular blue nevus 2. 77 year old man with multiple violaceous plaques in the skin of the lower right leg. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem11/sem11-case15.svs/view.apml Psesudolobular Kaposi sarcoma 3. 55 year old woman with an eczematoid 5 cm patch on the right labium majus. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem38/sem38-case10.svs/view.apml Paget disease resembling pemphigus 4. 41 year old man with a 4 cm tan-pink nodule in the skin of the left shoulder. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem38/sem38-case9.svs/view.apml Dermatofibrosarcoma protuberans 5. 81 year old woman with many-year history of reddish patches & plaques on the trunk, now with a 3 cm nodule in the middle of one of them. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem47/sem47-case9.svs/view.apml Tumor-stage mycosis fungoides 6. 61 year old man with a 3 cm velvety reddish plaque in the facial skin. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem51/sem51-case1.svs/view.apml Squamous cell carcinoma in-situ 7. 75 year old woman with a 2 cm nodular red lesion on the face http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem52/sem52-case9.svs/view.apml Basal cell carcinoma, nodulocystic type 8. 13 year old boy with a tan 0.5 cm nodule in the skin of the neck. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem93/sem93-case16.svs/view.apml Pilomatrixoma 9. 81 year old man with a rapidly-growing crateriform 2 cm lesion on the face. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem93/sem93-case18.svs/view.apml Keratoacanthoma-type squamous cell carcinoma 10. 79 year old man with a reddish 2 cm nodule in the skin of the forehead. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem236/sem236-case11.svs/view.apml Atypical fibroxanthoma 11. 55 year old man with a crusted brown 2 cm plaque on the left arm. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem236/sem236-case3.svs/view.apml Melanoma with pseudoepitheliomatous epidermal hyperplasia 12. 45 year old woman with a 0.8 cm tan nodule in the paranasal skin. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem236/sem236-case6.svs/view.apml Cellular mixed tumor of the skin 13. 72 year old Asian man with a slowly-growing 1 cm lesion of the upper left eyelid http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem246/sem246-case1.svs/view.apml Well-differentiated sebaceous carcinoma of eyelid 14. 82 year old woman with multifocal adenopathy and several nodular violaceous skin lesions. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem278/sem278-case11.svs/view.apml Follicular lymphoma in the skin 15. 33 year old man with a 2 cm tan-pink nodule in the skin of the right arm. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem320/sem320-case1.svs/view.apml Malignant acrospiroma 16. 70 year old woman with agminated violaceous nodules in the facial skin. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem335/sem335-case8.svs/view.apml Histiocytoid hemangioma (angiolymphoid hyperplasia with eosinophilia) 17. 39 year old man with a 2 cm reddish nodule in the skin of the left calf. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem357/sem357-case2.svs/view.apml Eccrine ductal adenocarcinoma with sarcomatoid features 18. 81 year old woman with a 1.5 cm violaceous nodule on the face. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem549/sem549-case1.svs/view.apml Merkel cell carcinoma 19. 50 year old man with a reddish 1 cm nodule on the distal right second finger. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem841/sem841-case4.svs/view.apml Papillary digital eccrine adenocarcinoma 20. 10 year old boy with a 1.5 cm tan nodule in the facial skin. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem549/sem549-case3.svs/view.apml Trichoblastoma 21. 21 year old woman with a violaceous 1 cm nodule on the right forearm. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem566/sem566-case3.svs/view.apml Giant vascular spiradenoma 22. 13 year old boy with a 3 cm reddish plaque in the skin of the right upper leg. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem600/sem600-case6.svs/view.apml Acquired tufted hemangioma 23. 47 year old woman with a 1.8 cm nodule on the left forearm. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem651/sem651-case6.svs/view.apml Eccrine ductal adenocarcinoma 24. 28 year old man with a 1.2 cm nodule on the right dorsal hand. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem701/sem701-case16.svs/view.apml Proliferating epidermoid cyst 25. 73 year old man with a 3 cm ulcerated nodule in the skin of the right cheek. He had had radiotherapy to the face as an adolescent for acne. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem740/sem740-case9.svs/view.apml Sarcomatoid squamous-cell carcinoma 26. 33 year old woman with a tan 1.4 cm nodule in the nasal skin. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem801/sem801-case9.svs/view.apml Neurothekeoma 27. 16 year old girl with a 2 cm tan plaque on the left calf. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem832/sem832-case3.svs/view.apml Plexiform fibrohistiocytic tumor 28. 44 year old Asian man with an ulcerated nodule in the infranasal skin. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem849/sem849-case14.svs/view.apml NK/T-cell lymphoma, nasal type 29. 76 year old woman with a 3.5 cm nodule on the scalp. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem860/sem860-case9.svs/view.apml Benign proliferating pilar tumor 30. 24 year old woman with a 2 cm pink-tan plaque on the right shoulder. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem886/sem886-case2.svs/view.apml Granular cell tumor 31. 29 year old man with a 0.8 cm nodule in the left facial skin. It contains a central hair. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1015/sem1015-case1.svs/view.apml Cystic trichofolliculoma 32. 5 year old boy with a pink 0.7 cm nodule on the left face. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1015/sem1015-case12.svs/view.apml Spitz nevus 33. 83 year old man with a firm tan 3 cm plaque on the scalp. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1015/sem1015-case14.svs/view.apml Desmoplastic melanoma 34. 38 year old woman with a reddish 2 cm nodule on the lateral right foot. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1015/sem1015-case17.svs/view.apml Leiomyosarcoma of skin 35. 35 year old woman with a reddish 1 cm nodule in the right infraorbital skin. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1015/sem1015-case19.svs/view.apml Epithelioid hemangioendothelioma 36. 31 year old man with a tender 1.2 cm nodule in the skin of the left dorsal foot. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1015/sem1015-case20.svs/view.apml Glomangiomyoma 37. 42 year old man with a 1.7 cm reddish nodule in the skin of the forehead. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1015/sem1015-case4.svs/view.apml Pilomatrix carcinoma 38. 18 year old girl with a reddish 4 cm plaque on the right shoulder and cervical lymphadenopathy. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1044/sem1044-case1.svs/view.apml Rosai-Dorfman disease 39. 47 year old woman with a 3 cm reddish plaque on the right thigh. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1106/sem1106-case1.svs/view.apml Retiform hemangioendothelioma 40. 78 year old woman with a 4 cm erysipeloid lesion on the right cheek. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem364/sem364-case10.svs/view.apml Angiosarcoma 41. 49 year old man with a yellowish 1.2 cm nodule on the right elbow. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1142/sem1142-case1.svs/view.apml Tuberous xanthoma 42. 33 year old woman with a 2 cm tan nodule in the skin of the scalp. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1153/sem1153-case8.svs/view.apml Dermal cylindroma 43. 77 year old woman with involuntary weight loss and suddenly-appearing skin nodules. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1159/sem1159-case3.svs/view.apml Metastatic small-cell lung carcinoma 44. 32 year old man with a 1.8 cm tan nodule on the left shoulder. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1194/sem1194-case18.svs/view.apml Myofibroma 45. 55 year old man with a 1.7 cm nodule in the right infraorbital skin. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1472/sem1472-case4.svs/view.apml Mucinous carcinoma of the skin 46. 67 year old man with a 1.9 cm nodule in the skin of the right axilla. http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem841/sem841-case1.svs/view.apml Apocrine ductal adenocarcinoma '''SOFT TISSUE TUMORS BIPHASIC SYNOVIAL SARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem3/sem3-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem5/sem5-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem64/sem64-case10.svs/view.apml PLEOMORPHIC SARCOMA (MALIGNANT FIBROUS HISTIOCYTOMA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem3/sem3-case7.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem5/sem5-case10.svs/view.apml HIGH-GRADE LEIOMYOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem4/sem4-case14.svs/view.apml SCHWANNOMA (NEURILEMMOMA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem4/sem4-case16.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem18/sem18-case9.svs/view.apml PLEOMORPHIC LIPOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem5/sem5-case1.svs/view.apml NEUROFIBROMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem11/sem11-case16.svs/view.apml NODULAR FASCIITIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem17/sem17-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem115/sem115-case11.svs/view.apml ALVEOLAR SOFT PART SARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem25/sem25-case3.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem39/sem39-case8.svs/view.apml MALIGNANT PERIPHERAL NERVE SHEATH TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem26/sem26-case22.svs/view.apml ALVEOLAR RHABDOMYOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem28/sem28-case5.svs/view.apml ANGIOSARCOMA OF BREAST http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem38/sem38-case6.svs/view.apml ROSAI-DORFMAN DISEASE OF SOFT TISSUE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem41/sem41-case2.svs/view.apml HIBERNOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem48/sem48-case7.svs/view.apml PLEOMORPHIC HYALINIZING & ANGIECTATIC TUMOR (PHAT) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem64/sem64-case19.svs/view.apml EMBRYONAL RHABDOMYOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem65/sem65-case18.svs/view.apml GANGLIONEUROMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem69/sem69-case5.svs/view.apml MONOPHASIC SYNOVIAL SARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem79/sem79-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1006/sem1006-case10.svs/view.apml MYOSITIS OSSIFICANS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem88/sem88-case17.svs/view.apml EXTRASKELETAL CHONDROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem111/sem111-case12.svs/view.apml FIBROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem132/sem132-case6.svs/view.apml PLASMACYTOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem143/sem143-case6.svs/view.apml ANGIOSARCOMA OF SKIN http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem153/sem153-case2.svs/view.apml EPITHELIOID SARCOMA, PROXIMAL TYPE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem188/sem188-case3.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem736/sem736-case7.svs/view.apml EXTRASKELETAL OSTEOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem258/sem258-case9.svs/view.apml MYXOID LIPOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem273/sem273-case12.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1004/sem1004-case5.svs/view.apml GRANULAR CELL TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem273/sem273-case5.svs/view.apml LARGE CELL LYMPHOMA OF SOFT TISSUE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem277/sem277-case6.svs/view.apml GRANULOCYTIC SARCOMA OF SOFT TISSUE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem279/sem279-case10.svs/view.apml CLEAR-CELL SARCOMA (MELANOMA OF SOFT PARTS) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem315/sem315-case8.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem594/sem594-case2.svs/view.apml INTRAMUSCULAR MYXOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem322/sem322-case9.svs/view.apml EXTRASKELETAL MYXOID CHONDROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem328/sem328-case19.svs/view.apml XANTHOGRANULOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem332/sem332-case7.svs/view.apml CALCIFYING APONEUROTIC FIBROMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem332/sem332-case7.svs/view.apml ELASTOFIBROMA DORSI http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem357/sem357-case7.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem723/sem723-case1.svs/view.apml SOLID SUBTYPE OF ALVEOLAR RHABDOMYOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem365/sem365-case11.svs/view.apml FIBROMA OF TENDON SHEATH http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem376/sem376-case15.svs/view.apml TUMORAL CALCINOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem540/sem540-case1.svs/view.apml DERMATOFIBROSARCOMA PROTUBERANS (DFSP) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem568/sem568-case2.svs/view.apml SPINDLE-CELL LIPOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem569/sem569-case6.svs/view.apml ADULT-TYPE RHABDOMYOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem583/sem583-case7.svs/view.apml GLOMANGIOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem585/sem585-case7.svs/view.apml PRIMITIVE NEUROECTODERMAL TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem594/sem594-case7.svs/view.apml WELL-DIFFERENTIATED LIPOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem638/sem638-case2.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem738/sem738-case8.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem829/sem829-case10.svs/view.apml DESMOID-TYPE FIBROMATOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem640/sem640-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem653/sem653-case5.svs/view.apml AGGRESSIVE ANGIOMYXOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem683/sem683-case16.svs/view.apml DEDIFFERENTIATED LIPOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem704/sem704-case11.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem750/sem750-case6.svs/view.apml PROLIFERATIVE FASCIITIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem821/sem821-case7.svs/view.apml GLOMANGIOSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem832/sem832-case6.svs/view.apml LANGERHANS-CELL HISTIOCYTOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem869/sem869-case5.svs/view.apml GIANT-CELL ANGIOFIBROMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem933/sem933-case1.svs/view.apml MESENCHYMAL CHONDROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem958/sem958-case4.svs/view.apml LIPOSARCOMA, MYXOID & ROUND-CELL http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem971/sem971-case19.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem978/sem978-case8.svs/view.apml DERMATOFIBROSARCOMA PROTUBERANS WITH FIBROSARCOMATOUS AREAS (FS-DFSP) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem971/sem971-case5.svs/view.apml CELLULAR SCHWANNOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem973/sem973-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1150/sem1150-case8.svs/view.apml MALIGNANT TRITON TUMOR (MPNST WITH RHABDOMYOBLASTIC DIFFERENTIATION) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem978/sem978-case10.svs/view.apml SOLITARY FIBROUS TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1028/sem1028-case2.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1114/sem1114-case2.svs/view.apml ANGIOMYOFIBROBLASTOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1040/sem1040-case3.svs/view.apml ANGIOSARCOMA, DEEP EPITHELIOID TYPE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1044/sem1044-case4.svs/view.apml INFILTRATING ANGIOLIPOMATOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1114/sem1114-case3.svs/view.apml LOW-GRADE MYXOFIBROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1120/sem1120-case3.svs/view.apml OSSIFYING FIBROMYXOID TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1126/sem1126-case6.svs/view.apml LOW-GRADE FIBROMYXOID SARCOMA (EVANS TUMOR) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1138/sem1138-case5.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1210/sem1210-case5.svs/view.apml DESMOPLASTIC FIBROBLASTOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1150/sem1150-case1.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1195/sem1195-case1.svs/view.apml PLANTAR FIBROMATOSIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1156/sem1156-case1.svs/view.apml NERVE SHEATH MYXOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1156/sem1156-case4.svs/view.apml PLEOMORPHIC LIPOMA OF SUBCUTIS http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1164/sem1164-case2.svs/view.apml INTRAMUSCULAR LIPOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1165/sem1165-case5.svs/view.apml GIANT CELL TUMOR OF TENDON SHEATH, DIFFUSE TYPE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1169/sem1169-case7.svs/view.apml EXTRASKELETAL DEDIFFERENTIATED CHONDROSARCOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1188/sem1188-case9.svs/view.apml DESMOPLASTIC SMALL ROUND-CELL TUMOR http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1195/sem1195-case19.svs/view.apml GIANT CELL FIBROBLASTOMA (JUVENILE DERMATOFIBROSARCOMA PROTUBERANS - DFSP) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1210/sem1210-case11.svs/view.apml ISCHEMIC FASCIITIS (DECUBITAL FIBROPLASIA) http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1210/sem1210-case7.svs/view.apml http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1211/sem1211-case2.svs/view.apml SCHWANNOMA WITH “ANCIENT” CHANGE http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1214/sem1214-case6.svs/view.apml PERIVASCULAR EPITHELIOID CELL TUMOR (MYOMELANOCYTOMA) PECOMA http://rosai.secondslide.com/sem1226/sem1226-case11.svs/view.apml __FORCETOC__